


You're My Destiny

by Anumshipsall



Category: Monsuno
Genre: ? - Freeform, Confessions, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, and call them your destiny, beyal is pretty, chase agrees and will nonstop think about it, how can you give your life to someone so easily, last night and now here it is fresh out of my mind, like isn't his father always in it, they actually i ship, why isnt there more fics on this ship?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22099717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anumshipsall/pseuds/Anumshipsall
Summary: From the moment Beyal had saved Chase and his friends.Chase couldn't stop staring at this pretty white haired boy.How did he manage to get such a pretty monk all to himself.
Relationships: Chase Suno/Beyal
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	You're My Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Can i just explain.  
> I recently am going through my childhood cartoons and monsuno was mentioned so as i'm watching i hear the famous "You are my destiny" line from Beyal to Chase.  
> Now that right there is the reason i wrote this whole fic  
> also beyal is pretty.
> 
> Tell me of any mistakes.

# You're My Destiny

From the first time Chase had seen the white haired boy he couldn't stop the thought  
_h'es really cute_.  
The boy was small and had white hair that made him stick out in the dark.

Fair to say Chase had a gut feeling that this wouldn't be the first time Beyal as the white haired boy called himself would save them.

It was more of a shock when they properly introduced themselves to the monk and Beyal.

"I think i know what my destiny is." Beyal spoke staring out the window lost in thought.

"What is it?" Chase asks generally curious.

Beyal turned to stare at Chase. With full confidence and no hesitation he said, "You, Chase Suno." with a bit of a blush on is face he adds, "To serve you on this quest and purpose. I devote my life to you." Beyal bows a little after finishing as to seal the deal.

Chase blushes because this cute smaller white haired boy has just given his whole life to Chase. He literally said Chase was his destiny whether he knew what that meant or not.  
Chase quickly made light of of what Beyal said. Turning it into a joke to cover up his blush.

"Ahhh cool i get my own monk." He says to Jinja and Bren.

That's how it all started, how Chase got his own cute little follower.

While in the monks place on the mountain they talked out their next location and how they were getting there.  
Chase sighed, there was only one way in there snowy mountains and that was to brave it out and walk through the snow storm as the cave they needed to get to was on the other side of the mountain.

It wasn't impossible to walk in. Chase called his monsuno Lock for a ride, all hopping on his back.

Beyal sat right behind Chase as Chase "didn't want Beyal to fall not knowing Lock well enough" but really he just wanted to get close to the boy.

It was also cute how Beyal grabbed more than once onto Chase's back to not fall off with Locks big jumps.

They finally reached the cave that had information on Chase's dad. Jumping off Lock everyone was visibly shaking from the cold of the storm.

"Do you want my coat to keep you warm?" Beyal asked with obvious worry in his tone.

"Beyal n-no it's fine. I can't have you freezing on me" Chase replied touched by the kind offer, " but we could huddle together to keep each other warm." Chase quickly added.  
Beyal looked up at Chase and nodded with a smile.

As they entered the enormous cave Beyal stayed right next to Chase which prompted Chase to put his left arm over Beyal's shoulder to keep each other warm.

They proceeded walking deeper into the unknown dark cave till Bren stepped on a tile and it pushed down making a whirring sound.  
Suddenly Chase's dad was projected in front of them in hologram form. Letting go of Beyal Chase ran forward towards the hologram and listened.

His dad told them his next location before quickly adding for whoever saw the message and followed him here to run.

"Huh? What do you think he meant by run?" Bren asked in confusion but before anyone could answer a loud roar was heard from the caves.

"If we don't start running we're going to find out!" Jinja screamed at them.  
They made fast to start running and to keep running, hearing the loud thumps behind them get closer.

Light appeared to shine from ahead indication that they were near the entrance of the cave. Bren and Jinja made it out.

"Watch out!!" Beyal shouted towards Chase. Chase only briefly looking behind him and seeing something being shot at him just as Beyal tackled him down and out of the cave.  
Whatever was chasing them stopped at the entrance and left.

Chase and Beyal rolled a bit more in the snow. Finally coming to a halt with Beyal on top of Chase. Face so close they could hear each others breathing in the loud snow storm.

"Hey there beautiful." Chase jokingly spoke.  
It made Beyal blush.

"A-are you hurt anywhere?" Beyal asked yet again worried over Chase's health.

This time Chase couldn't stop himself from saying out loud, "Aw you're so cute, saving my life twice now and you're still worried." He sat up quickly, Beyal now in his lap and hugged him tightly.  
They couldn't say anything more when Jinja walked over to them.  
She only raised her eyebrow at the scene to which Chase replied on about how Beyal saved his life.

The gang had been to a few locations now regarding the whereabouts of Chase's dad. Every time they got close to finding him there would be another obstacle.

Chase and Beyal had grown considerably close and Beyal didn't stop trying to protect Chase through all their missions.

Right now the gang decided to stop at a abandoned warehouse to rest for the night.  
Jinja and Bren were fast asleep against a wall on the far left whilst Chase was lying on the floor next to Beyal.

He was admiring Beyal's beauty, his cute white hair, his cute smaller frame, his cute soft features, his-  
Beyal's eyes opened startling Chase.

"you're still not asleep." Beyal stated. It sounded more like a statement than a question.

His beautiful grey eyes Chase's thoughts finished.  
That was it Chase thought.  
Chase wasn't the type of guy to beat around the bushes and it was obvious to him how much he had been pining over Beyal.

"Beyal listen" Chase spoke in a serious tone catching Beyal's full attention, "I think- no, i really like you."

The realisation hits Beyal and a massive blush replaces itself on his cheeks.  
"I uhm. I uh." Beyal stuttered out.

It was obvious to Chase that he needed to be more forward so he leaned down and kissed Beyal.

It was slow and dragged out and eventually Beyal had started kissing back. When they separated Beyal hid his face in Chase's chest.  
"I like you too." Beyal mumbled.


End file.
